Sweet Child of Mine
by drippingwithsin
Summary: The one time Cordelia snuck out.


**AN** : Didn't really know how old Cordelia was so I just used my aunt's age which is thirty five. I thought at first she would have been a teen in the eighties for some reason but no she would have been sixteen in 1993. Lord, how I miss dem nineties.

 **Warning** : incestuous undertones

* * *

 **1993**

It was dangerous, she knew it was but a point had to be proven so mustering up all the pathetic courage she could manage, Cordelia carefully pushed the window upward and open, inhaling sharply when a slight whooshing sound was made. She froze for a moment, eyes and ears tuned to the darkness, only when satisfied that her mother hadn't heard she clambered out of the window, side swiping a nearby bush in the process.

"Damn it!" She hissed when she felt a hot sting on her forearm but now wasn't the time to coo over a scratch she had to get moving. Scrambling to high-heel clad feet, she all but ran into the darkness to an awfully hidden black mustang parked in idling at the curb.

A young bubbly blonde girl was leaning from the driver's side window with an enormous wide shit-eating grin spread across her shiny lips and sapphire irises twinkling mischievously in the pale yellow light of a street lamp. "You made it!"

Cordelia snorted, smoothing down her clothes before straightening her back. "Of course, I did."

The girl just giggled stupidly. Brittany was a kind, innocent, girl who didn't care who you were or what background you came from she was friendly to everyone but Christ the girl was dumber than a sack of hammers. "Well, don't just stand there silly hop on in." Cordelia inhaled deeply before doing as she's told. This was going to be a long night and she hadn't risked everything just to have an awful time.

Loud rock music screeched in the vehicle. Cordelia didn't recognize the tune but the beat was catchy so she bobbed her head a bit. "So who's gonna be there?"

Brittany merely shrugged and popped the piece of gum she was smacking on. "I dunno a bunch of people." In the darkness of the vehicle, Cordelia rolled her eyes heavenward.

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo strolled within a smoky area with feigned confidence. There was young people everywhere dancing, talking, drinking, kissing everything their parents would no doubt kill them for doing.

Over in the far corner a tall green-eyed blonde tapped a stony-faced brunette on the arm until she got her attention and nodded toward the entryway.

"Well, I'll be damned. She actually showed up." She chuckled and tilted a beer bottle towards Cordelia who was sifting a bit uncomfortably by the entrance. Looking as though she wanted nothing more than to turn back around and head home. plump crimson lips and taking a deep pull. "Call her over here."

"Hey, Cordelia!" The blonde waved an arm wildly. "Over here!"

Cordelia whipped her head over towards the voice and scowled when she recognized the two girls but walked over to them nevertheless.

"How the hell did you sneak out?" The brunette sneered.

"Does it matter? I'm here, aren't I." Cordelia snapped, pale hands wringing nervously. She never would have gone out risking the wrath of her mother if it wasn't for Katherine McNeal calling her out in front of everybody. Saying that she was just a chicken shit nerd scared of her own mommy.

"Awe, is someone scared her mommy's going find out?" The brunette mock pouted.

"Shut up, Kat." Oh yes, she was deathly afraid of her mother finding out.

"Oh come on, ' _Delia,_ l was just messing with ya."

She ground her teeth at the nickname. There was only one person who called her that and the stupid bitch knew it. "Whatever."

An uneasy thick silence fell over the group. "Jacks, why don't you go get Cordelia something to loosen her up."

"'Kay." The blonde disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a red solo cup filled to the brim with a strong smelling alcohol. "Here you go."

And so it began.

* * *

A couple of hours later followed by a never-ending flow of drinks and Cordelia had finally reached that point of being completely, royally, drunk. She clumsily leaned in and whispered/slurred to her friend. "What time is it?" The bubbly blonde glanced downward at the delicate silver watch wrapped around her wrist and squinted. "Two."

"Shit, I gotta go."

"Alright." Brittany nodded and chugged down the rest of her beer before they began to make their way to the exit. But halfway there they were stopped by a Katherine along with her click of drunken lushes.

"Already leaving, Goode?" The brunette questioned with a smug smirk firmly in place.

"Check your watch again, bitch barbie, it's two in the morning." Cordelia snapped, the alcohol in her system aiding her suddenly brazen attitude.

"Oh, then we better get home to our mommies then, eh girls." Katherine giggled as did the rest of the girls. The blonde balled up her fists and felt magic surge throughout her body just before the still laughing girl was yanked forcefully from the chair and hit the flooring hard.

Looking down at the girl, Cordelia mock pouted. "Awe it looks like Kat had a bit too much to drink, better take her home girls." She laughed as she turned and strutted out with Brittany in tow.

* * *

Hiking a leg over the ledge, Cordelia stumbled through the window and giggled when she nearly tumbled to the floor. She felt light, lighter than air, like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. All those worries were gone, making room for all the dreams yet to be accomplished. She had not a care in the world at this moment. Her pitch black room was deathly quiet. "She's got a smile that it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories." Cordelia began to sing off key, twirling a bit, moving her body to a phantom beat. Truth be told, she'd always loved that song. When she first heard it she used to imagine Fiona and her dancing and laughing together with her mother mouthing the lyrics as if singing the song just for her.

Brain too fuzzy to think of the rest, she began to hum the tune to the only part she knew. "Whoa o' whoa sweet child o' mine." She burst out laughing once more at her own silliness, all the while kicking off those expensive heels she' borrowed' from Fiona's closet. "Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine."

She pretzeled her arm around her back in a clumsy attempt to unzip the dress but couldn't quite reach her target and began hopping around."Goddamnit." She grumbled as she felt the beginnings of a cramp forming in her shoulder muscle.

Suddenly though there were hands on her waist, steadying her, holding her in place, and the zipper was lowering with a thumbnail scraping down her spine in its wake causing Cordelia to shiver.

Heated air blasts her neck and with it comes the strong scent of cigarette smoke and expensive bourbon. "Did you have fun in my dress tonight, 'Delia?" An all too familiar voice rasped and Cordelia felt her heart drop. "I uh.."

"Where the hell have you been?" It was hissed.

"Out." She replied, the liquor doing it's job in removing the filter. In the next moment, she felt herself being spun around only to come centimeters away from a pair of blazing amber eyes.

"Out where exactly?"

"Um me and Brittany- Brittany?" Fiona scoffed. "That dingbat whose mother's locked away in a mental institution for thinking she's a bird?"

Cordelia glared at her mother. "Brittany's kind and sweet and my friend. We went to a high school party."

"A party?"

"You're the one who's always telling me to go out and be normal so I did." She reminded but inwardly cringed at the whine in her voice.

"For Christ sakes, 'Delia, I meant slumber parties or the movies not to go out and act like some drunken whore."

"Why? You do." Just as soon as the statement tumbled from her lips an open palm flew out striking the side of her face with a whip-like **CRACK** sending her head whipping to the side. In the next moment, the nauseating taste of metallic filled her mouth. In shock and pain, Cordelia just stood there stunned seemingly unable to process what had just occurred. Her fingers rose to touch the heated skin of her cheek where her mother had just struck her and tears began to leak from her eyes. Even after all the years of screaming and hateful remarks never once had Fiona hit her. Until now.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." The older blonde spat and stepped forward causing the girl to step back she did it again and again until eventually Cordelia's back eventually hit the wall.

"Please, Mama, I'm sorry." She pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Fiona was so close to her now that she could feel the other woman's hot breath ghost across her face."You ungrateful little brat after all that I've given you this is how you repay me; by stealing my things and lying." She glared at Cordelia for a long agonizing moment before she finally reached forward and plucked at the fabric covering the girl's stomach."I know this is mine but what else have you taken from me 'Delia? What else have you _stolen_ from me huh? What else?"

"Noth-nothing." Cordelia stuttered out, her whole body quaking in fear as her mother towered over her. Fiona hummed as if contemplating the answer. "Now tell me why I should believe you."

"Please, I don't have anything else of yours I swear."

Ignoring her, Fiona reached forward, white-knuckled the fabric around Cordelia shoulders, and roughly jerked it downward not even caring that with every yank her nails sliced into her daughter's flesh. Once the dress was removed an expanse of creamy white skin came into view along with a very familiar looking charcoal lace La Perla bra.

Pale pink lips quirked in a 'gotcha' smirk. "Well my, my, and here I almost believed you 'Delia."

Fiona waved a hand and in the next second Cordelia felt the bra undo itself behind her back before falling limply down her arms. She gasped as cool air hit her exposed breasts. Her nipples automatically hardening against the chill as gooseflesh prickled unpleasantly across her body. Now drunk and exposed in front of her mother it took every ounce of willpower not cross her arms.

Amber irises slid languidly down her body causing her to shiver and making her feel dirty. "Anything else?" She asked as her unwelcome gaze came to a halt right on Cordelia's groin and gave it a pointed look.

"No." Which was true. It was one thing to wear your mother's bra but an entirely differently matter to wear your mother's panties.

The supreme hummed in disbelief before reaching down with both hands and roughly pushing the rest of dress off her hips."Fiona!" Cordelia squealed, hands shooting down to cover herself only to be batted away.

When a pair of faded black pair of Hanes was revealed, something flashed in the older woman's eyes that made Cordelia stomach turn. Wait was that disappointment? Or was the alcohol playing tricks on her brain?

Cordelia startled a moment later when a warm hand was placed on her sternum. "Fiona, wha-" She was cut off when it began to slid down her body to the hem of her panties and the younger blonde held her breath as Fiona index finger slipped inside a bit. The older blonde caressed the elastic for a moment the brush of skin against. "Well, now, these are definitely not mine." She chuckled and snapped the waistband making the younger blonde jump.

Just as quickly as the amusement appeared it vanished from Fiona's face. "Don't you ever do that again 'Delia. Now get dressed and go to bed." And with that being said she turned and sashayed out of the room.

When the door clicked shut Cordelia slid down the walls onto the floor and drawled her knees up to her chest as she broke down.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN** : People keep asking me for these(Fiona/Cordelia fics) but heck I want to read one as well. *hint* *hint* To all my fellow AHS writers out there. ha


End file.
